fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctum
Description The Sanctum is a newly founded organization with the goal of bringing peace and balance to the world of combat. The Sanctum is the world authority on combat styles and philosophies, and as such, is the determines the legitimacy of combat styles and maintains the integrity of peace by formally recognizing martial schools of Discipline abilities. The Sanctum holds an annual fighting tournament called the Sanctum Trials to determine which style is the best. Formally Recognized Schools The Sanctum to date has recognized 24 schools of martial combat under the 8 Disciplines: Fire Discipline * Flame- Huolin Temple *'Smoke- Kemuri Academy (Sensei's Academy)' * Lightning- Unknown Water Discipline * Aqua- Oasis Training Academy (Water Ninja Clan) * Steam- Vape Fist Academy * Ice- Northern Wastes Training Camp (Ice Ninja Clan) Air Discipline * Wind Style- Kaze Tera (Kaze Raida) * Spirit Style- Ruins of Meru (Shamans of Meru) * Sonar Style- Chigedaawin Earth Discipline * Terra Style- Unknown * Metal Style- Unknown * Sand Style- Trippi Training Academy (Sand Ninja Clan) * Lava Style- Unknown Yang Discipline * Solar Style- Castle Bigsby (Knights of Bigsby) * Celestial Style- Unknown * Lunar Style- Unknown Yin Discipline * Shadow Style- Unknown * Void Style- Unknown Anima Discipline * Beast Style- Dredger Prairie Training Camp (Beast-Master Ninja Clan) * Phyto Style- Unknown * Sanguine Style- Unknown * Bone Style- Grim Walker's Pass (Bone Ninja Clan) Chrono Discipline * Time Style- The Beginning (Barons of Time) * Rift Style- Unknown Admittance Schools are admitted when the Sanctum leaders determine the following criteria have been met: * The style has a dedicated school or group that actively practices and teaches the abilities and philosophy of the style to willing and able students * The style has a recognized master of the art (a "Boi") that serves as both the representative and leading authority of the style * The style has a recognized champion that represents the most prominent, able-bodied acolyte of the style * The style represents the strive for understanding of nature and peace, and does not involve immoral, chaotic, or illegal actions to perform or practice Sanctum Sages There are 8 Sanctum Sages that oversee the affairs of the styles recognized under their respective discipline: * Fire Sage- Unknown * Water Sage- Unknown * Air Sage- Unknown * Earth Sage- Unknown ''' * '''Yang Sage- Unknown * Yin Sage- Unknown * Anima Sage- Unknown * Chrono Sage- Unknown Sanctum Bois There are 24 Sanctum "Bois" or masters that are recognized as the leading authority of their respective style: * Huoboi (Flame)- Unknown * Kemuriboi (Smoke)- Sensei * Raikoboi (Lightning)- Unknown * Mizuboi (Aqua)- Kiro * Jokiboi (Steam)- Supreme Vape * Koriboi (Ice)- Unknown * Kazeboi (Wind)- Unknown * Tamashiboi (Spirit)- Sokoro * Otoboi (Sound)- Unknown * Iwaboi (Terra)- Unknown * Kinzokuboi (Metal)- Unknown * Sunaboi (Sand)- Unknown * Yoganboi (Lava)- Unknown * Akariboi (Solar)- Bigsby I * Sutaboi (Celestial)- Unknown * Gekkoboi (Lunar)- Unknown * Kageboi (Shadow)- Unknown * Mukaboi (Void)- Unknown * Kemonoboi (Beast)- Unknown * Kojoboi (Phyto)- Unknown * Ketsuekiboi (Blood)- Unknown * Honeboi (Bone)- Unknown * Jikanboi (Time)- Wing * Kirema Boi (Rift)- Unknown Sanctum Champions There are 24 champions, one for each recognized style: * Flame Champion- Unknown * Smoke Champion- Smokey * Lightning Champion- Raine * Aqua Champion- X * Steam Champion- Unknown * Ice Champion- Unknown * Wind Champion- Unknown * Spirit Champion- Sokoro * Sound Champion- Unknown * Terra Champion- Unknown * Metal Champion- Unknown * Sand Champion- Sia * Lava Champion- Unknown * Solar Champion- Bigsby * Celestial Champion- Unknown * Lunar Champion- Unknown * Shadow Champion- Unknown * Void Champion- Unknown * Beast Champion- Unknown * Phyto Champion- Unknown * Blood Champion- Unknown * Bone Champion- Unknown * Time Champion- Woosh * Rift Champion-Unknown Category:Factions